In beauty salons approximately 50 to 60 perm rods are used to set a woman's hair. When the perm rods are removed from a woman's hair they are usually deposited into a basin or sink and are subsequently washed prior to reuse. However, after the perm rods are washed and rinsed, no convenient receptacle is available for storage of the perm rods before the next usage thereof. Accordingly, a need exists for a holder in which washed and rinsed perm rods may be stored prior to subsequent usage. In addition, a need for a perm rod holder also exists constructed in a manner whereby the holder will support the perm rods in a manner whereby access to the perm rods, in succession, may be had when rolling a woman's hair.
Examples of various different forms of holders including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,586,820, 3,473,004 and 3,519,793.